Liquid droplets such as soap bubbles are widely used as toys for animals or kids, or for stage decoration. In general, liquid droplets may be created using a mixed solution including water and a surfactant, such as dishwashing liquids or soaps, or using a commercially purchasable liquid droplet-making composition. A commercially purchasable liquid droplet-making composition may include a surfactant for forming liquid droplets, and glycerin for improving retentivity of liquid droplets. However, liquid droplets made with such a conventional liquid droplet-making composition are more likely to burst by contact with a dry surface of an object or by moisture evaporation from the surface of the liquid droplets, and thus may have a limitation such as a very short lasting period.